Some concrete noise barriers employ upright posts having channels on opposite sides thereof to seat the edges of panels of separate wall panels. Such post and panel systems are frequently utilized as noise barriers, i.e., to reduce the noise emanating from highways. Examples of such post and panel systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,090 and 4,566,558.
Post and panel barrier systems must follow the vertical contour of the land and curves along the highway. Moreover, they must exhibit structural strength sufficient to withstand high winds and impacts, and stresses due to frost heaving. Moreover, there is a need for such wall systems which may be easily and quickly erected and which are flexible for use on grades and where the post and panel system must turn to follow a predetermined path.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved post and panel wall system which may be easily erected and which includes a new and improved post construction affording early high post strength to facilitate rapid placement of posts and panels.
It is also an object to provide such a wall system which is relatively economical to fabricate.
Another object is to provide a relatively simple and rapid method for erecting such wall systems.